So I herd u liek Torchics?
" " is the second episode of Pokemon Emerald. Intro Jon: Welcome... to Num Grumps Arin: Welcome to Snack Grumps. Jon: I like fucking Num Grumps better Arin: Game Snack. Game progress The Game Grumps select Torchic as their starter and defeat Zigzagoon to save Professor Birch. They nickname their Torchic Soon? and pass Route 101 and Oldale Town to reach Route 103. Discussion * The Grumps talk about things in the game. They mention how the game goes by actual time, and they point out the NPC in Littleroot Town who has a really lazily drawn expression on his face. After a lab assistant in the game uses the word "ergo," Arin jokes that using the word makes him smart. * The Game Grumps try to decide what starter Pokémon to choose. Arin wants to choose Mudkip, while Jon wants Torchic. They both agree that they do not want Treecko. Arin decides they should go with Torchic because Blaziken is better than Swampert. Arin and Jon then get into an argument about whether or not Blaziken is cool: Arin thinks that it is cool because he is a Fire/Fighting-type, while Jon dislikes it because it is not a cute bird like Torchic. Jon swears that he will not let Torchic evolve. * Arin comes up with the idea that they could trade their Pokémon to people across the world after having a contest. * After Jon randomly names their Torchic "Soon?", Arin asks what the relevance to the name was. Jon responds that he likes naming Pokémon things that "make you think." * Arin realizes that the playthrough will be like 700 episodes and they won't even be at the first badge yet. * The Grumps notice an NPC standing in the grass and joke about his dialogue. * Arin wonders how a bird growls, and Jon points out that Torchic shouldn't be able to use Scratch either. * As Jon saves over Arin's previous save file, he mentions that they should have a foreboding noise for destroying an entire person. * Jon calls Pokémon tedious and Arin defends the series, calling it a design choice. * After Arin keeps pestering Jon about Poké Balls, Jon tells Arin that it is not yet possible to buy them, and asks how Arin does not know that, because he is a "fucking Pokémon Master." Jon explains that he was not thinking of the actual Pokémon Masters from the anime when he said this, instead just a master of the game series. Arin starts to sing a parody of the Pokémon anime's first theme song. He tells Jon that he hopes that Waterflame makes a remix of it. * Jon ends by asking Arin if he has seen a video on YouTube relating to Pokémon, and when Arin says no, Jon says he will show him between this episode and the next. Quotes "The profs away on field work ergo, he isn't here.That makes him smart.- Arin "Because of ergo"?- Jon "Nostrophous. Little known fact: that's not a word" - Jon "At least we can agree on this shit".- Jon looks at Treecko "Hes like hear me out guys, this is why you should choose me".- Arin "I love he trys to kill you with AHHHHHH".- Jon makes fun of the move "Growl". "You have a pocket for each item".- Arin looking at the bag. "I know its cool its like BOM BOM BOM BOM.........BOM BOM BOM BAH".- Jon switching over the bag menu quickly. Outro Jon: (laughing)''Ok. Uhhh... On the next episode of Game.... '''Arin': On the next episode of Game Grumps, I'll have seen this video that he's talking about. Jon: (still laughing) You'll have seen the thing. Ok, brb. It'll be like, probably tomorrow for you, for us it's now. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Emerald Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes